The Book
The Book is an important item that explains the history and destiny of Rusty Lake. It was written by Caroline Eilander. Cube Escape: The Cave The Book is found inside a cabinet, guarded by a series of spider webs. When the webs have been broken, the book can be collected and placed on a lectern in another part of the Cave. The player can read through the book and solve the puzzles in each chapter, being rewarded by the code to unlock the door to the Submarine. Chapter 1: The Vanderbooms The first chapter concerns the Vanderboom family, primarily William, the last creator of the Elixir of Life and Death. It then explains the Vanderboom family tree, from William's heir, James, to the latest member of the family, Laura. Chapter 2: The Detective Chapter 2 of the book is about Dale Vandermeer, who the book identifies as the "Traveller". It briefly touches on his connection to the deceased Laura, the relevance of their respective cubes and the reincarnation of William into Laura. Chapter 3: The Cubes The third chapter talks about the cubes, and the role each colour of cube plays. It also introduces a previously unheard of cube, the golden cube. *White Cube: Relive your past life. *Black Cube: Face your demons. *Blue Cube: The past is never dead, it is not even past. *Golden Cube: The memories are not only the key to the past but... also to the future. It also mentions Aldous Vanderboom, William's brother and the original form of Mr. Crow. Chapter 4: A Higher Consciousness The final chapter seems to talk about the future of Rusty Lake, addressing Laura as the "Reborn Mind". It then gives various philosophies of Rusty Lake Mental Health and Fishing: * Let the cubes guide you. * Balance the substance of your past lives. * Create the elixir of life and death. * Find enlightenment. Rusty Lake Paradise The Book appears in the Fourth Plague, at the top of the tower on Paradise Island. Its content is different from the one in the Cave; it does not have separate chapters but instead a series of illustrations around the theme of enlightenment, reincarnation and eternal life. There are also clues to open the window in the tower, allowing David Eilander to fly in. The images are as follows: * A giant wicker owl, captioned: "the glorious day of the lake will come". * A small image of fire, under the words: "one will find death / the other enlightenment". * The wheel of samsara, with the images of (clockwise from top) a deer, a forest, a soul, an owl, a fish and a man, with "enlightenment" and "the chosen one" at the top and bottom. * The recipe for the Elixir of Life as written by Caroline Eilander, missing the final ingredient. * A cube being extracted from an exposed brain, showing: "the extraction of the memories". * A Corrupted Soul, referred to here as "the hungry ghost". Also captioned: "balance the substance of your past lives". * A cube being placed into the Paradise font, with plagues happening around, stating: "our memories belong to the lake". * An image of an owl, labelled: "the chosen one". Cube Escape: Paradox The Book is found on the bookcase in the Paradox Room. Its content is nearly identical to the Book on Paradise Island, except for a few minor differences. Hidden between the pages is a glass eye. A square has been cut in half of the pages starting over the owl drawing, where the iron cube has been placed. The different images are as follows: * The three vials, under the words: "one will find death / the other enlightenment". * The deer skull, indicating that two glass eyes must be placed in the sockets. * Reflect on: The past, the present, and the future. Gallery Category:Objects